youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Graceffa
Joseph Michael Graceffa (born May 16, 1991), is a 24-year old American Teen Choice and Shorty Award nominated YouTuber, blogger, gamer, comedian, parody maker, singer-songwriter, actor, writer, producer, author, model animator and internet personality from Boston, Massachusetts. About Joey and his best friend Brittany Joyal are known for their comedy and parody YouTube channel "WinterSpringPro." From 2007 to 2011, the duo made numerous successful videos on the channel, accumulating millions of views and becoming well known for their comedy sketches and music video parodies. In 2011, Joey and Brittany decided to move to Los Angeles together to pursue their YouTube careers instead of continuing college. On July 9th, 2012, Joey officially announced his departure from WinterSpringPro in order to focus on his personal channel. Joey appeared as Gale Hawthorne in The Hunger Games parody of Britney Spears' "I Wanna Go", which has reached 4+ million views. Joey has also released an album with Luke Conard and Meghan Camarena, known as Strawburry17 on YouTube. The album includes Hunger Games inspired songs. Joey is also known for his love for the Hunger Games , as he most always ends his videos with, "May the odds be ever in your favor; gooodbye!" Joey is well-known for his popular vlogging channel "JoeyGraceffa," in which he updates almost daily with vlogs that occasionally include other popular YouTubers. It is largely speculated if Joey is gay, he has hinted many times that he is a homosexual by referring to a relationship as "someone" rather than a girl like most other YouTubers. Many other YouTubers have mentioned him and his sexuality and have their own opinions on the issue. Joey also works with TEEN.com, and appeared on "The Click Clique," and "Eff Yeah! I Want That," on YouTube. Joey had a new show on TEEN.com called,'' Joey's Dystopia''. The show ended when TEEN.com began their new schedule of shows in May 2013. As of 2013, Joey was living with his friends and a couple: Anthony Padilla (Smosh) and Kalel (KalelKitten), but then moved in with Sawyer Hartman, so he would have more room. On the 10th of April, 2014, he announced he would be moving again, this time with he and his friends Megan and David. They were finding a house together. He stated that Sawyer had been the best roommate he had ever had, and he would miss him. In August, 2014; Joey was nominated for two Teen Choice Awards; Choice Web Star: Male and Choice Web Star: Gamer. The show was hosted on August 10, 2014; Joey lost both awards to Tyler Oakley and PewDiePie respectively. In September 2014, Joey was nominated for two Streamy Awards; Best Actor: Drama for Storytellers, and Web Series: Drama. Joey won best actor for drama, however Storytellers did not win. In April 2015, Graceffa moved once again after issues with the landlord about his dog. He moved to another house with his friend David. On May 16, 2015, Joey released his first original music video "Don't Wait", in which he also came out as gay. Videos Joey's videos are mostly vlog based but he also does tag videos and challenges with other YouTubers. Joey has also created and starred in his own webseries called Storytellers, which aired on Joey's YouTube channel from December 22, 2013 - January 19, 2014; Joey is trying to get Storytellers another season. AwesomenessTV Joey doesn't only work alongside Meghan on Teen.com, he works with AwesomenessTV with JennXPenn & Lia Marie Johnson, another amazing YouTube channel where they do many things, from sketches to cheerleading programs. However, from the 1st of July the channel will have their own slot on Nickelodeon! It aired at 8 P.M. (ET/PT), hosted by Daniella Monet from the program, Victorious. 'The Amazing Race' 'The Amazing Race Season 22' It was announced that he and fellow YouTuber Meghan Camarena would join the cast of the 22nd season of the show. In their 1st leg they traveled to Motu Mute, Bora Bora, French Polynesia 'and in the end of the leg they came in 6th place. In the second episode, they were still in Bora Bora, where they ended up in 4th place by the end of the leg. In the 3rd leg they traveled to New Zealand, when arriving at the mat in 5th place, they were told that there will be no rest period and they had to continue on to their next destination. In the Technical 4th leg of the race, they traveled to Indonesia, where by the end of the leg they ended up in 5th place for a second time in a row. At the beginning of the 5th leg it was announced that there was a blind double U-turn sometime in the leg while they were visiting Vietnam. Joey & Meghan ended up getting U-turned by Best Friend team Pam & Winnie. When they found out they were U-turned, they thought that they were near the end of the pack and thought of only one team that could be behind them. Joey & Meghan ended up U-Turning married couple Chuck & Wynona. By the end of the leg they ended up in 6th place. During the 6th leg of the race they traveled to Botswana, where they ended up in 4th place. In the 7th leg of the race they stayed in Botswana and by the end of that leg they ended in 5th place. In the 8th leg of the race they traveled to Switzerland where they did a "switchback" from season 14 carrying a total of 4, 50 pound wheels of cheese down a hill in the snow. At the end of the leg they got to the mat last, but because Married couple Chuck & Wynona got served a 30 minute penalty for not doing the task correctly, Joey & Meghan were able to continue on in the race. they ended up in 5th place (fourth time getting 5th place in the whole race). In the 9th leg, Joey & Meghan started off last and made their way to Germany. they ended up in 2nd place (which was their best placement in the race). In the tenth leg they traveled to Scotland. in the beginning of the race it was said that there would be another double U-Turn. Joey and Meghan where U-Turned for the second time by Hockey Playing Brothers Bates & Anthony. By the end of the race it came down to two teams, Joey & Meghan and Roller Derby Moms Beth & Mona (who also got U-Turned by Newlywed Couple Max & Katie). Joey & Meghan ended up getting eliminated and ended up in 5th place over all. 'The Amazing Race Season 24 Although it have been speculated since mid October that Joey & Meghan would be racing for a second time, it was officially announced on January 27, 2014 that they would indeed be racing again. In the first leg, they started at UCLA in Los Angeles, CA. in their first challenge they had to search through several of UCLA Bruin Marching Band members with a Chinese symbol on their Shako, which was displayed on the band conductors' Shako. Once they brought the correct band member with the correct symbol they were given tickets to their next destination which was them going to Guangzhou,China. In Guangzhou, teams went to the wedding boutique district on Jiangnan Avenue North, and searched for one of three boutiques that had their next clue. Each store had a limited number of clues, forcing teams to travel to the others if they ran out. Joey did the first Road Block of this season which was to dress in a special costume and while suspended 300 feet (91 m) in the air by wires from the stadium's towers, perform 5 aerial somersaults. Once complete, the wiremaster would award them their next clue. Joey & Meghan barely escaped elimination and came in 10th place for that leg. At the start of the second leg, due to some teams receiving time credit due to production difficulties, Joey and Meghan started the leg in 8th place instead of their original starting place which was 10th. When they left, they were told that they had to go to the Chen Clan Academy, where they had to watch a demonstration of martial arts students. At the end, the "master" would approach the teams and stamp their next clue on their forehead. Meghan did the roadblock for this leg which was to assemble a child's motorized car from a provided kit. Once the car was finished, the judge would give them their next clue. Once given their next clue, teams had to donate the car they just built to The Guangzhou Children's Activity Center, where they would receive their next clue. In the detour Joey & Meghan had a choice to either play a game of jianzi (a game similar to hackeysack but you use a shuttlecock instead of a ball) and once the teammates successfully volleyed the shuttlecock 10 combined times they would receive their next clue. The second option was to get cupping therapy. Joey & Meghan chose to do the game of jianzi. At the end they came in 9th place, again getting eliminated. They were eliminated in leg 3 after having trouble trying to find a taxi. ¹Due to production difficulties, Joey & Meghan received a time credit which caused them to leave the second leg of the race in 8th place instead of the original 10th place. Records During the race Joey & Meghan had a few records. this includes from the whole Amazing Race Franchise, the American Version of the Amazing Race and in the season that they competed in. 'Franchise' *First team to be U-Turned twice on a "Double U-Turn" in one season. *Youngest male/female team to finish in 5th place, 23. *Youngest male/female team to be the 7th team to be eliminated without winning any leg, 23. *Youngest male/female team to finish in 5th without winning any leg, 23. 'American Version' *Highest finish by a YouTube team, 5th place. *Second team of YouTube sensations (after Michael & Kevin). *First team to be U-Turned twice in the same season. *Youngest male/female team to be the 7th team to be eliminated, 23. 'Season 22' *Youngest team, averaged at 23 'All-Stars' *Youngest Team, averaged at 24 Kickstarter: Storytellers STORYTELLERS is Skins meets Are You Afraid of the Dark? – the summer before they leave for college, a group of unlikely friends gathers around a campfire to tell scary stories, and what begins as joking fun grows steadily more frightening. As the lines between fantasy and reality begin to blur, our group of storytellers ultimately discover more than they bargained for about their world...and each other. Part coming-of-age story and part episodic horror series with plenty of light touches of comedy, STORYTELLERS plays with familiar tropes and archetypes in fresh, unexpected ways. Following a Skins-esque format, the series will have seven episodes, with each of the first six centering around a specific member of the group, leading up to a final episode bringing all of them—and their stories—together. As July 10th, 2013 the Kickstarter reached its goal and surpassed it by 40,000. Overall, the total is a little over $140,000. However, Joey announced in a vlog on July 11th, 2013 that there were difficulties receiving all of the money from the Kickstarter. He then started an Indie Go Go page to get the remaining money needed, in which he did. Filming lasted between late September to mid October & the series was released from December 22nd, 2013 - January 18th, 2014. Joey has plans to do a season 2, but as of now, there is no information on if/when filming will take place. Episodes = JoeyGraceffaGames Many of the series' have since ended, and will be marked with an asterisks to indicate that. (****) This channel is where Joey plays a variety of games. He often plays with other Youtubers including StacyPlays & IJustine. In Hunger Craft or MCSG (Minecraft Survival Games), Joey has made a lot of friends/fans but there are always players that try to kill Joey and Stacy just because well, that's the AIM OF THE GAME? **** In Crafting Dead, along with Stacy, he started playing with a new companion, Meghan or strawburry17. Joey later restarted Crafting Dead with Stacy using a new map. **** In The Hardcore Games, Joey and Stacy play on a Minecraft Survival Games server that allows them to break blocks, make food, mine diamonds, etc. **** In Gone Home, Joey plays an emotional game about two lesbian girls in love. **** In Hexxit, Joey and Stacy play a Minecraft modpack called Hexxit. **** In Pixelmon, Joey plays a Minecraft mod based on Pokemon. **** Joey started a new hungercraft series where he and Stacy use secret accounts. This is so fans can not follow them, making their experience more challenging and like that of a regular player. **** Joey has also had series called "Party Games", where he and Stacy play minigames. **** Joey was also asked to participate in UHC Minecraft hosted by Mineplex. It is an elimination game where you don't regain hearts. Joey died midway through the 6th episode where he died from fall damage. Joey has also uploaded a special UHC Season 4.5 video, this was supposed to be Season 5 however, there were too many problems causing them to restart. **** Joey and Stacy also had a series on a map by Bodil40 called Epic Trolling Jump Map where they go through difficult obstacles, trying to achieve all 69 checkpoints. **** Along with Stacy, he had a series of the mini game, Levels PVP, which is exclusive to SkyDoesMinecraft's server. **** Joey has uploaded two mini series by himself, Stanley's Parable and Jazzpunk. neither have been continued since. **** Along with LDShadowLady and Stacy, they had a series called Quest For Pumpkins, similar to Epic Trolling Jump Map, this series has been completed. **** Joey also started a Crafting Dead series with Stacy and iJustine, after having a long history with the mod as it emulates the scenarios from the television show, The Walking Dead, of which Joey is a fan. **** A new Hunger Games series was started called Quarter Quell, However, it appears to be discontinued. **** With Alfie, Joey also started a series on the map "Herobrine's Mansion" where they complete quests. This could have been seen as a halloween special. **** In Mega Walls, along with Will and Carter; Joey played the minigames "Walls", or "Mega Walls" on the Hypixel network. ***** Along with Stacy, Joey has made a series of UHC, where they play on Ultra Hardcore servers. In Attack of the B-Team; Joey, Stacy, and Sean play a modded game. It is unknown as to the fate of this series, with rumours that it may have already ended. Joey has also played a variety of short-lived series such as, Bridges!, Rollercoaster Tycoon, The Orphanage!, and Find The Button! Kingdomcraft is a new solo series that Joey has started. There is minimal uploads and the fate of this series is yet unknown. Along with Stacy, Joey started a new series called Water Temple Challenge; Stacy has stated that this will be a short series with limited episodes. **** 'Games' As of August 6th, 2014 In order of when he started to play Trivia *Joey used to be a part of the YouTube channel WinterSpringPro with his best friend, YouTuber Brittany Joyal *Joey and Meghan are not the first YouTubers to go on the Amazing Race. Kevin Wu AKA kevjumba was the first YouTuber to go on and he and his dad, Michael, finished in 7th place in the 17th season. *He loves chicken. *His favorite store is Whole Foods. He also likes Target, but was a former fan of Wal-Mart. *He used to work in Abercrombie & Fitch. *His favorite cologne is "Fierce" by Abercrombie & Fitch *Joey's closest friends are Luke, Ingrid, Tyler, Sawyer, Cat, Meghan, Kalel, Jim, Tanya, Shane, and many more! *Named his car Satsuki after one of the main characters from his favorite animated Japanese movie "My Neighbor Totoro". *Named his shark plush toy "SharkeeB" *He loves Totoro. *Joey loves Anime in general. *He loves cosplaying. *Does his "Grandfather" and "Child" voice from time to time. *Adds "-anya" to certain words, i.e. "eggy-anya" "horsey-anya". (but not Tanya cause it already has anya) *He is partnered with Alloy Digital. *His fans are called "GrandChildren" and "Psychopaths", as well as occasionally being referred to as "Joey's Chickadee-anyas" *He is good friends with Shane Dawson, even shipping himself with Shane as "Shoey." *He has a dog named Wolf *He released his first book "In Real Life: A Journey to a Pixelated World" on May 19, 2015. Quotes *"WELL GOOD DAY EVERYONE" *'"I WILL SLIT YOUR DAMN THROAT, HOPE YOU DIE, STICK TEN NEEDLES IN YOUR EYE!"' *'"WHERE ART THOU?"' *'"WELL, HELLO THERE EVERYONE." ' *'"NEVER HAVE I EVER, FEE FI FO TEVER..."' *'"GOTTA KEEP GOING TILL WE CANT GO NO MORE...."' *'"SHOOT GURL/BOY!"' or "SHOOTITY-SHOOT-SHOOT!" *'"HOPPITY HOP HOP DOWN ON SANTA CLAUS' LANE!"' *'"SATSUKI, DRINK UP!"' *'"OPEN UP YOU WHORE!"' *'"MMH LOOK AT ALL THESE GOODY GOODY GUMDROPS!" *'"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!"' *'"HE SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!"' *'"RUDITY RUDE RUDE"' *'"BITCHES SKANKS AND HOES!"' *'"-ANYA!" 'suffix *'"-IA!" 'suffix *"I WILL SLAUGHTER MONKEY MCGHEE YOU!" *'"SNICK SNACK PATTYWACK!"' *'"MY GOODNESS GRACIANYAS!"' *'"#CRAY!"' *'"SHALL WE? WE FREAKING SHALL!"' *'"MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR, GOOOOODBYE!"' *'"YOU PSYCHOPATHIC KILLER"' *'"FOR SPACIOUS GUYS!"' *'"SHOOTY SHOOT SHOOT."' *'"UP IN WHERE? UP IN HERE!"' *'"IM A SLEEPY BOY..."' *'"REAAAAL GOOD."' *'"I DON'T EVEN... FREAKIN'... KNOW."' *'"TILL YOU CAN'T ______ NO MORE!" (EG. "HOPPITY HOP HOP TILL YOU CAN'T HOP NO MORE!")' *'"RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL." ' *'"GOOD DAMN BYE!"' Awards & Nominations Gallery Joey-pokeball.jpg Joey Graceffa.jpeg Joey.jpg Joey Graceffa.jpg Joey1.jpg Joey2.jpg Joey33.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers